Gewerkschaft
by MickTheChick
Summary: Prussia is faced with an unwanted prospect. An arranged marriage. Features: The Margraviate of Brandenburg
1. Verlobung

Axis Powers: Hetalia

Gewerkschaft

Disclaimer: I Own Nothing.

Summary: Prussia is faced with an unwanted prospect. An arranged marriage.

Chapter One: Verlobung

* * *

Gilbert had known for nearly twenty years that it would happen eventually. He had known since Albert Frederick's only remaining son died at just a few months old and his eldest daughter married John Sigmund of Brandenburg. Possibly even before that when Albert started losing his mind and Anna became betrothed to John. Gilbert had watched Anna wed John Sigmund and he, along with almost everyone else there, had known what it would eventually lead to.

So he wasn't surprised at all when on the final day of August in 1618, just a few days after her father's death, Duchess Anna called him out into the gardens of Königsberg Castle and sternly informed him he was to marry Brandenburg within the year. "Now that my father has passed, Prussia and Brandenburg shall rule together, side by side. Thus, it is only sensible that you and Brandenburg wed as well. John has sent for her and she will be arriving here from Berlin in a few weeks. You will marry her as soon as preparations are complete."

Gilbert wasn't surprised by the declaration. However he was angry.

"I don't want to get married!" Gilbert shouted as soon as the words left his ruler's lips. He scowled at the red haired woman. Anna frowned deeply at him and ceased to fan herself with her large painted ivory fan. She raised a hand at him and struck him hard across his left cheek. Gilbert took a step back from his Duchess, glaring at her all the while as he cradled his stinging cheek with one hand. Anna scowled right back at him.

"You are a nation. Shouldn't you be used to doing things you don't want to by now?" She asked him. Gilbert looked away briefly. When he met her gaze again, his pale cheeks were reddening and his fists were clenched at his sides. He was the image of teenage vexation, the image only perpetuated by his appearance of fifteen years. "She's weak and sickly." Gilbert protested. "And John is dim and irresolute. Yet I had to marry him. Now you must marry Brandenburg." Anna replied. Gilbert gritted his teeth and tried to think quickly of some other argument he could use. "She's my half-sister." He nearly shouted, but he had the good sense to keep his voice down.

There were other humans in the gardens after all, and hearing any word of what he was saying could have disastrous consequences. Anna's nose wrinkled and her dark eyes flickered away for a moment at his words. Sensing he had the advantage now, Gilbert continued. "On my vater's side. She's my sister, blood of my blood. If I married her, it would —"

"Not be incest." Anna said, and Gilbert felt his stomach twist in a knot. Anna gave him a warning look. "Do not try and use my humanity for your own gain. You are not human, nor is Brandenburg or anyone of your kind. Besides, I know how it works for your kind. You are all related somehow. You just pick and choose when blood matters and when it doesn't. In these circumstances, Prussia, blood does not matter. Distasteful as it is, you will marry Brandenburg, sister or not." Anna said. She paused a moment, as if waiting for him to protest. Gilbert debated it for a moment, but decided that those rings on Anna's fingers hurt too much.

"Brandenburg will arrive here in just a few weeks. Before then, we will send invitations to the Holy Roman Empire, Poland, Austria, and a few other powerful electorates. Until the guests arrive, you and Brandenburg will spend some time together and help with the wedding preparations. Until Brandenburg arrives, you will receive some refresher courses on manners. We will also need to decide on what you will wear at the ceremony. I think dark colors would suit you, though we may have to color coordinate with the bride. Details can be sorted out when the bride arrives." Anna reached out and ran a thumb over the bruise she had just given his left cheek. "Put some ice on that." She said. She walked away then, leaving Gilbert standing alone in the middle of the gardens. He watched her walk away with a glare on her back.

* * *

Gilbert's instructor was an old noble woman named Osanna who wielded a switch during lessons. She didn't have too use it much, thankfully. Gilbert spent the two weeks between the announcement of his betrothal and his future wife's arrival brooding through his lessons quietly and politely. Osanna didn't seem to care if he scowled at the mention of his impending marriage, as long as he didn't do it when he was practicing his manners, dancing, and other manners out on the young servant girl Julia who had volunteered to help out in his lessons.

Osanna hosted lessons in a little room that over looked the road leading up to the castle. From the windows of that room, Gilbert could always see the road and who was coming down it. When Osanna gave him breaks in between lessons, Gilbert would often pull a chair over to one of the windows and look out it with a frown. The road he stared at would be the one his betrothed arrived on.

Every day for several weeks, Gilbert glared at that road, hoping to ward her off. One day during his lessons with Osanna, Julia pulled up a chair as well and sat next to him as he looked out one of the windows. She watched him for several minutes as he stared before finally letting out a bored sigh and saying, "It's not so bad, you know." Prussia turned his head and scowled. "Clearly you've never been engaged against your will before." He grumbled. Julia rolled her eyes at him. "Maybe not, but I've seen lots of nobles come through here in the past. Lots of them acted just like you, as if marriage as a death sentence. But it's not." Prussia scoffed. "How is it not?" He asked. Julia hummed in thought before replying, "Well, death doesn't yield as many opportunities as marriage usually." Prussia looked at her confusedly. "Opportunities?" Julia nodded. "Like what?" Prussia asked. "Love." She answered simply, and before Prussia could do any more than look at her with even more confusion, Osanna called for them both to stop dallying and get back to lessons.

Two hours later, while practicing the steps to a dance with Julia, Gilbert caught a glance out of the windows over her blond head. He gasped and accidentally stepped on poor Julia's toes. "Yow!" She shouted and hopped backwards on one leg, falling right into a chair. She cradled her injured foot and sent Gilbert a look. Osanna, from the piano in the corner of the room, rolled her eyes. "Gilbert, what did I say about minding you fe—"

"They're here." Gilbert rasped, staring out the window at the caravan of carriages coming down the road. They were waving the crest of Brandenburg. Osanna stood from the piano quickly. The plump, silver-haired woman grabbed him by the shoulders and started steering him towards the door. "We must get you ready quickly then." She said. Before they left the room, Osanna turned to Julia and asked for her to clean up before she left. Julia nodded and mouthed "Good luck" to Gilbert as they left.

Osanna dragged Gilbert to his bed chambers where two gentlemen were already waiting to help him dress. Osanna helped the gentlemen strip Gilbert off his casual clothes, but she left when he was down to his underwear, saying that she had to go change herself for the party that would surely be held later to celebrate his bride's arrival.

The gentlemen dressed Prussia in a white linen shirt with deep cuffs first. He refused to let him put the ridiculous wired collar on him, even if in was in fashion . Conceding defeat, one of the gentlemen presented Gilbert with two doublets. One simple off-white doublet with fine embroidery and tight sleeves that would fit his torso rather closely. Another was dark blue with fuller sleeves with the upper arms slashed to show the shirt beneath. Gilbert chose the dark blue doublet. To match the doublet, one of the gentlemen took a pair of black breeches from the wardrobe and white hose.

When Gilbert was fully dressed all except for his shoes, which he insisted he put on himself, one of the gentlemen ran over the wardrobe and pulled out a cloak and hat for him to wear outside. The cloak was hip length with sleeves and black like his breeches. The lining was the same shade of blue as his doublet. The hat was blue as well and feathered. The gentleman insisted it was fashionable, and knowing he'd been luck enough to avoid the wired collar, Gilbert allowed the gentleman to dress him in the cloak and hat.

They then escorted him out of his chambers to the front entrance of the castle where Duchess Anna and her husband John Sigmund waited along with several other humans from court. Anna gave Gilbert a quick once over when he arrived before smiling and saying, "You look very handsome." It was one of the nicest things she had ever told him, but Gilbert didn't really care. He only nodded his head and kept his eyes on his feet.

Outside the doors, Gilbert could hear the carriages pulling up. He heard some men shout, mostly at their horses to slow down. John Sigmund gave a nod of his head when it sounded like all the carriages had pulled to a stop. It was then that two servants opened up the doors before them. Anna placed a hand on Gilbert's shoulder. She kept it there as they stepped outside, followed by several other nobles.

Outside, servants were already at work unloading some of the carriages in the back of the caravan. Already, there were stacks of luggage being piled up. A man in fine clothing was yelling that them to be careful with certain things, warning that they were expensive and/or fragile. The doors to a few carriages opened just as the castle doors did, and several noblemen and women poured out them. Quite a few made a beeline for the Duchess and Elector, compliments of their estate on their lips and tongue. Anna greeted them all curtly but politely and quickly diverted their courses to the people standing with her. John did the same.

Throughout all of that, however, one carriage door did not open. Gilbert quickly figured out why, for he could sense who was inside. He did not take his eyes off that carriage. A man in a red coat approached John and whispered something in his ear that made him smile. John Sigmund approached the carriage whose door remained closed and stood next to it as its driver climbed down from his seat to open it. The driver paused after placing his hand on the handle of the door. Everyone within the vicinity went silent, even the servants unloading the luggage and the man yelling at them.

The driver opened the door.

Inside, someone slowly stood up from their seat. In the shadows, Gilbert could not make them out very well. Out of the shadows reached a lace gloved hand that John Sigmund took. Then a part of a floral patterned skirt came into the light as the carriage's occupant took their first step out of it. Gilbert caught a brief look of a red shoe. Sure footed now on the steps, the shadowy figure fully emerged from the carriage.

Her silk skirt poured out of carriage like water as she stood to her full height on the steps of the carriage and it swayed around her legs, the little red flowers swishing left and right, for a moment before one of her gloved hands reached down to settle it. She brushed down the layers of skirts until they stilled. Gilbert's eyes traveled from her hand, up her tight red sleeved arm to dark haired head. He could not see her face, for her eyes were on her feet at the moment. She had hair the same color as his brother Austria, which she accessorized with a red headband. The girl climbed down the remaining steps with her eyes firmly on her skirt. She only looked up when both feet were firmly planted on the ground. Gilbert had expected for to look up with a nervous expression or perhaps a frown. Instead, she had a smile on her face.

She took John Sigmund's arm and he escorted her up to Gilbert and Anna. John Sigmund smiled and gestured to Brandenburg.

"Gilbert, allow me to introduce you to Mina, your future wife." He said.

Gilbert swallowed and replied, "Nice to meet you, Mina." He forced a smile. Most of the humans around them didn't know about nations. A show needed to be put on for them. In truth, Gilbert had met Mina before in passing. This wasn't even their first proper meeting. Their first had been at Anna and John's wedding many years ago. They had sat together during the ceremony and at the party following it. They hadn't spoken much.

"Nice to meet you as well, Gilbert." Mina replied smiling. She had a soft, small smile much like their sister Liechtenstein did. "I am very happy to…" She looked away with pink cheeks. "To be marrying you." She said. Her expression was hopeful.

Gilbert stared at her for a long moment, unable to think of a proper response, before Anna gave the back of his neck a discreet pinch. He gave his Duchess a scowl before turning to Brandenburg and replying in a voice scarcely above a whisper, "And I you."

Gilbert felt a strange twist of guilt in his stomach at the hurt that flashed in Brandenburg's blue eyes.

* * *

**A/N: So I got bored and made this. I'm thinking it will be anywhere from three or four chapters. I hope you all like it. **

**Translations: **

**Gewerkschaft means "Union" **

**Verlobung means "Betrothal" **

**Also, note I will be paying attention especially to fashions of the times in this fic. Everything you have seen described here is what was fashionable roughly around that time period. If anyone would like to propose an outfit or design that they would like to see featured in this fic, please do. I would especially appreciate ideas for the Wedding attire. You would be given credit for your ideas of course. **

**Next Chapter will be called "Hochzeit", which means "Wedding". It will feature some cameos from Austria, the Holy Roman Empire, Poland, Russia, and Lithuania. **

**Until then, please review and follow!**


	2. Umwerben

Axis Powers: Hetalia

Gewerkschaft

Disclaimer: I Own Nothing.

Summary: Prussia is faced with an unwanted prospect. An arranged marriage.

Chapter Two: Umwerben

* * *

The party was small with only a select few members of court attending. Prussia somehow still felt suffocated however. Maybe it was because the ballroom in which the party was being held was the smallest in Königsberg Castle, usually reserved for small gatherings such as this. Maybe it was because of how stuffy the whole ordeal was. Everyone was behaving so stiffly, even him. Conversations were whispered, silverware colliding with plates and glasses being set on the table made more noise than people's voices did, and the lighting was dim and gave the room an ominous quality. Maybe it was because of how close Brandenburg was sitting next to him. Prussia had one doubt in his mind that the closeness of their seating was Anne's doing. There couldn't have been more than two inches between the sides of their respective chairs. They were close enough that Prussia could feel her skirt brush against his thigh. Close enough that their elbows kept bumping together as they ate their spanferkel. After the eighth time, Prussia couldn't resist the urge to scowl at her.

"Can you scoot over?" He whispered harshly. Brandenburg looked over at him with those sad blue eyes of hers. "Sorry," She mumbled and she complied with his request. The noise of her chair scraping against the wooden floors caused several guests to look over in their direction, including Duchess Anne. The woman sent Prussia a warning look. Prussia almost couldn't restrain himself from rolling his eyes. But he did. Anne was wearing some very big rings tonight.

He turned to Brandenburg, who now sat several more inches away, and said, "You're lucky John Sigmund's your boss. I'm stuck with Anne." Brandenburg looked at him with surprise for a moment before smiling that small, gentle smile of hers and replying, "She is rather…" Brandenburg let a giggle slip past her lips. "Abrasive." She smirked at Prussia. "She must get it from her homeland." Prussia gaped at her. "Oh come on, I'm haven't been that nasty since I was the Teutonic Knights!" He protested. Brandenburg frowned at him. "You could have fooled me." She mumbled, and Prussia suddenly felt guilty again for earlier.

Prussia sighed deeply and turned back to his meal. He glanced over at Anne, who now was in deep conversation with her son George William. They seemed on the verge of an argument and kept on throwing looks at Maria Eleonora across the room. Prussia knew they were once again quarreling over marrying Maria off to Gustav of Sweden. Prussia looked over at John Sigmund, who sat in exhausted in his chair from the day's activities. Ever since his stroke last year, the man had been feeble. The fact he had yet to adjourn to his bed chambers yet as a miracle unto itself. Prussia wondered how long the man would live. Certainly not long enough to settle the tensions between Anne and George William over Maria's potential marriage to the Swedish crown. Prussia knew George did not want to upset Poland, but Gustav of Sweden was stubborn and Maria was smitten with the idea of him already, and Anne did not really care about others' opinions, especially Poland's. If her daughter wanted to marry Gustav, she would marry Gustav.

"I wonder which they'll invite to the wedding." Brandenburg said beside him. Prussia looked at her curiously. "Sweden or Poland." Brandenburg clarified. "Poland will want to come because you're his vassal still, but Sweden will want to come because Gustav wants to marry Maria Eleonora and charm George William into agreeing to the marriage. With the tensions so high between Poland and Sweden however, they cannot invite both of them. Not unless they want a very awkward ceremony." Prussia frowned down at the pork on his plate and stabbed at it irritably. "How about neither." He grumbled. Brandenburg gave him a look. "Don't whine." She said. "Don't you think I have enough trouble with Holy Rome and Austria? I don't want to upset Poland either." She said. Prussia scowled. "Then how about we don't get married." He said scathingly. Hurt flashed in Brandenburg's eyes again, but it was quickly hidden as she glared right back at him. "Would you rather have a Pole as your Duke instead of a Hohenzollern?" She asked coldly. Prussia looked away from her.

"No." He answered quietly.

"Then stop treating marrying me like the worst Hell imaginable."

For the rest of the party, Prussia and Brandenburg did not speak.

* * *

The next morning, Prussia laid in bed stubbornly in bed even after awaking, ignoring the hammering at his bedchamber door and the voices calling for him to wake up and let them in. It was only when he heard Duchess Anne's voice amongst the other voices outside his door, shouting threats, that he dragged himself out from under his covers and shoved the desk he had used to barricade the door back to its proper place.

The chamber doors opened a second later and Anne marched inside, flanked by two gentlemen and his etiquette teacher Osanna. She wore especially extravagant clothes that day, along with a deeper scowl than usual. Her bodice was covered in a scrolling floral pattern and has a high collar. She wore a large winged collar that made it seem as it her head was sprouting from a giant white flower. Her sleeves were long and black and had deep white laced cuffs to match her collar. Her skirts were black as well, and opened to reveal her petticoat, which possessed the same scrolling floral pattern as her bodice. Anne also donned a sleeveless linen black jacket was had a looser and lighter quality than the rest of her clothing. Her red hair worn high and feathered over her forehead, and made a ridiculous cone-like shape at the top of her death.

Anne gave Prussia a quick up and down with her dark eyes. She turned to one of the gentlemen with her and said, "Today, I want him dressed casually. Nothing too stuffy. They will be spending the day getting to know one another better, not attending a ball or funeral. I suggest lighter colors. Perhaps something with a pattern as well. My husband has told me that Mina is fond of red." She gave Prussia a sharp look. "And do something about that messy hair of his. Comb back if you must." She turned to Osanna. "I will trust you to escort him to the parlor where she and her own handler will await you. Keep a close eye on them. Make sure he doesn't make insult Lady Mina or act like a foolish brat." Anne said sternly, sending Prussia warning look from the corner of her eye. The gentlemen and Osanna bowed and promised to heed her orders. Anne nodded curtly. "Good."

Anne left then, saying nothing to Prussia. Osanna took a seat in an armchair in the corner of the chamber. She pulled a small book seemingly out of nowhere and opened it up to read. The gentlemen quickly took Prussia by each shoulder and guided him to the changing screen by his wardrobe. One pulled his linen nightgown over his head while the other threw open his wardrobe doors and started rummaging around inside, taking things out and examining them for a moment only to put them back. He called over the other gentleman to help him scrutinize the clothing while Prussia stood behind the screen, scowling at them, his arms crossed over his chest as goosebumps began forming on them.

It was cold in his chambers. The fire had died in the night, and now without his nightgown, Prussia noticed how the winter weather had crept inside in the night. His windows were frosted over, the world outside was covered in white, and the floor of his chambers was freezing where there was no rug to cover it. Prussia wished the gentlemen would just get him dressed already or restart the damn fire in the hearth.

His silent prayers were answered when the gentlemen closed the wardrobe doors and approached him with several articles of clothing slung over their arms and shoulders. They set them all out on a chair behind the screen with Prussia and one by one dressed him with them. They first slipped a linen shirt with deep, laced cuffs over his head. They then fastened a lacey falling band collar to his shirt that covered his shoulders completely. The doublet they put him in was simply light blue. When it was on, they fixed Prussia's lace cuffs so they would lie over the doublet sleeves and his collar so it would lie on the doublet's shoulders. They presented Prussia with a pair of white Spanish breeches that he put on himself, along with the dark blue hoses they handed him, which he secured with blue garters the same shade of blue as his doublet. The shoes he put on were of simple black leather.

When he was dressed, one of the gentlemen took Prussia by the shoulder and escorted him out from behind the changing screen to his vanity, which was basically just a small dark wood desk with a single small mirror leaning against the wall. Prussia used it very rarely. The gentleman sat Prussia down in front of the vanity while his fellow gentleman left the room for several minutes. He returned with a bottle, which he poured in a small quantity upon Prussia's head while the other one picked up a comb off the vanity. Prussia cringed as the gentleman combed through his hair, undoing knot after knot, painfully until his hair was slicked back, not a single hair out of place upon his head.

He looked stupid, he thought scornfully, pouting at his own reflection.

The gentlemen and Lady Osanna, however, smiled at him.

"You look like a fine young man." Osanna said. Gilbert snorted at her words.

"I don't look like me." He muttered. And maybe that's what they all wanted, he thought. It was Mina, after all, that this whole arrangement was supposed to satisfy, not him, so if making her happy meant him not acting or looking like himself, they would all make it so.

Prussia glared at his reflection one last time before standing up and allowing Osanna to escort him to his dreaded appointment with Brandenburg.

* * *

The parlor was small but as lavish as any other in the estate. The furniture was finely made, the décor equally elegant, and the atmosphere very inviting and the room was warm thanks to the fireplace in one corner of the room. One wall contained bookcase filled to the brim with old tomes, as well as several portraits of past nobility. Prussia recognized many of the faces well enough. He felt a faint sense sadness at seeing the images. The opposite wall contained several paintings of scenery. Snow covered fields, spring time forests, treacherous mountains, and little gothic village scenes. The painting of a spring time hunt made Prussia long for the winter to end, even though it hadn't even properly begun yet. But the cold had come early and with it snow and ice, and he knew that until the warmth returned to his land, he would be stuck indoors, with his new bride.

At the far wall of the room, opposite of the entrance to the parlor, was a wall of windows mostly covered by thick drapes. However, a sliver was left open to allow in some light for the table with two chairs that sat beside the window. The table contained a chess board. Prussia was almost immediately drawn to it, but Osanna seemingly sensed his intentions and took a firm hold of his shoulder as they entered the parlor.

In the dimly lit parlor, Brandenburg stood up from one of the velvet couches along with a tall and slim woman who wore a smile as big as her nose.

"Good morning, Lady Mina. Good morning…" Osanna trailed off.

"Lady Gisa, and you are?" The tall, big nosed woman asked politely.

"You may call me Osanna." Prussia's teacher replied.

The big nosed woman looked at Osanna with surprise. "As in Lady Osanna who tamed that beast of a man, Erich of House—" Osanna hushed Gisa with a meaningful look at Prussia and Brandenburg, as if to say, "There are children in the room." Gisa nodded understandingly, and Osanna shooed off Prussia and Brandenburg seconds later.

Prussia bee-lined for the chess board, where he immediately went about examining each of the pieces. He hated playing with sub par game pieces. He picked up the black bishop and queen held them closely to his eye. The details were beautiful, he thought. It must have been very expensive. He picked up the black king and the white king next to compare them.

"Would you like to play a game?" Prussia turned around to see Brandenburg standing just a few feet away from him. Prussia frowned and set down the kings back on the board. He did, but not with her…He glanced back at Osanna and Gisa, who were in deep conversation. They weren't interested in playing, and even if they were, they'd both most likely pressure him to play with Brandenburg instead. Prussia looked down at the chess board and then at Brandenburg. He sighed. "Yes." He answered.

Brandenburg frowned at him, but nonetheless took a seat on the white side of the board. Prussia swore he saw her roll her eyes at him, but he sat as well on the black side. On the other side of the room, Osanna and Gisa giggled, and Prussia felt his cheeks heat up slightly.

"Your move." Prussia said. Brandenburg opened by moving a pawn forward one space. Prussia opened by moving a pawn at the far left side of his board forward two spaces. Brandenburg considered the board for a moment, her hand hovering over the pieces.

"I spoke with George William this morning over breakfast." She said absently. Prussia grunted dismissively. She continued anyways. "They will be inviting Poland, and Sweden will not be attending at all." She sighed tiredly. "Sweden will be insulted, I know it. His boss will most likely persist that he be invited to the ceremony as well." She moved the same pawn she had moved before forward one more space. Brandenburg looked up from the board to meet Prussia's eyes. "Do you think there is anyway to resolve the issues with the guest list?" She asked.

Prussia shrugged as he avoided her eyes, instead stubbornly examining the board. "Not unless Sweden and Poland suddenly started getting along." He replied. Brandenburg hummed in thought for a moment. "Perhaps they could just be kept as far apart as possible. We could put one in an inn nearby and another here, or maybe just on different ends of the castle. And at the ceremony, they could sit on different sides of the church. At the banquet too." Brandenburg said. Prussia picked up his knight and placed it on the square diagonal of the pawn he had first moved. He set it on the board with more force than necessary and several pieces shook. "Or maybe we could just not invite anyone." He grumbled.

He felt Brandenburg scowl at him. He didn't dare look up from the board. He knew that beyond that scowl, he'd see hurt in her eyes. Brandenburg was silent for a long time before finally Prussia heard her take a deep breath.

"That would be…impossible." She said. "Neither one of us is our own fully independent nation. You are a fief of Poland and Lithuania. I am an electorate of the Holy Roman Empire. Neither Holy Rome, or Poland and Lithuania, are happy with this union. The fact Poland even agreed to let us join is a miracle. If we insulted them by not inviting them, decades of political maneuvering would go to waste and I would…" She trailed off uncomfortably.

"Get even sicker." Prussia supplied. He looked up and saw Brandenburg looking embarrassedly down at her lap. Her pride was wounded by having him point out her failing health.

Brandenburg's illness was no secret to Prussia. Even now, looking at her, he could see her face was exceedingly pale, there were dark circles under her eyes, and that under those layers of clothes, her frame was thin and no amount of eating would fix it. Only their union could allow her to recover.

Prussia did not wish to see Brandenburg suffer really. But at the same time, he was not willing to let himself become the underling of an underling or a key to another nation's prosperity. Prussia felt this union would only serve to humiliate him even further than his time under Poland had. Once, he had been a force of imposing knights of the Catholic Church. He was an order, a brotherhood, and the only person whose tool he allowed himself to be was God's. But Poland had taken that away from him. They made him their vassal, of sorts, their underling. He made him no different than any other nation. He was no longer a brotherhood or tool of God, but a bureaucratic body of wretched nobles and underhanded politics that lacked luster severely in comparison to his days as a knight.

Prussia had lost enough pride as it was. He refused to lose anymore by becoming his weak, sickly sister's inferior.

"I…" Brandenburg composed herself and met his eyes determinedly. "I am not simply using you, you know." She said. Prussia snorted. Brandenburg glared at him.

"It's the truth!" She insisted. "It may not seem like it to you Prussia, but I'm not just in this for me. I want us to grow stronger together." Her blue eyes held a steely determination. Prussia regarded her warily.

"Like Hell." He replied lowly. Brandenburg reached across the table and covered one of his hands with hers. It was not gentle, but firm, and her gaze was honest and unwavering.

"I want us to have a happy union, so please Prussia…" Hurt once again appeared in her blue eyes. Prussia wanted to look away, but he couldn't for some reason. He was transfixed. "Try." She finished, her voice practically a plea.

"Try…Try to do what?" Prussia asked confusedly.

Brandenburg's cheeks became stained with pink and she looked away, out the window and at the snowy world outside. Her stare was pensive.

"Be happy." She answered.

"It's your move." She added. Prussia looked down at the board and saw that she had indeed moved already, making it his turn. When she had done it, he had no clue, but she had moved her bishop diagonally several spaces to the right.

They continued the rest of their game silently for the next hour until a servant woman entered the room with a large tray. She set it down on a table between two of the velvet couches in the room and then lifted the lid to reveal a basket of several different types of bread rolls, a saucer full of butter with a knife next to it, two jars of jam and honey, and an assortment of thinly sliced meats and cheeses. There was a small stack of plates as well and several forks and knives, and a pot of steam tea with four cups setting on saucers next to it. Prussia eyed the food hungrily. He had not eaten breakfast that morning, which had been admittedly his own fault for crawling out of bed so late in the morning. He looked to Brandenburg and said, "Let's finish this later. I'm starving." She nodded her head and followed him over to the couches where Prussia plopped down next to Osanna.

He picked up a roll from the bread basket and ripped it in two and then used a fork to take several thin slices of meat from the tray and put them on one half of the roll. He put the two halves of the roll back together, creating a sort of small sandwich and bit into it greedily. The women did similar things with their own rolls. Osanna took a rye bread roll and slathered it with jam, and Gisa took a wheat roll and ripped it half. She put some cheese in-between the halves along with a few slices of meat. Brandenburg took a wheat roll from the basket and smeared the top of it with jam.

Prussia was preparing his second roll when Osanna asked Brandenburg, "So, Lady Mina, will your parents be attending the wedding?" Prussia paused midway through tearing a rye roll in half. He looked over at Brandenburg, who was taking a very long time to chew and swallow her food. There was an edge of panic in her blue eyes. When she swallowed, it was audible and followed by a shaky breath.

"No. No, they will not, Lady Osanna." Brandenburg answered.

Osanna looked at Brandenburg sadly, almost pityingly, as did Lady Gisa. "Oh…why not?" Gisa asked.

Brandenburg bit her lip before replying, "My father died when I was little. My mother died shortly after I was born."

Osanna and Gisa shared a meaningful look, as if to say, "This poor child." Osanna tucked a dark brown strand of hair behind Brandenburg's ear and gently brushed her long braid of hair over her shoulder to hang down her back. "Do you have any family to share such a momentous occasion with, dear?" Osanna asked.

Brandenburg hesitated a moment before nodding. "I have…several brothers, and a few sisters." Gisa smiled.

"That is good. I am sure some of them would be free to attend yours and Gilbert's wedding." Brandenburg smiled as well.

"Yes, in fact, my brothers Derrick and Roderick will be attending for sure." She said. Gilbert nearly rolled his eyes and sighed. He hated his younger brother Austria, and Holy Rome could be such a pain as well. Especially considering how…_infatuated_ he was with the Roman Empire's youngest grandchild, North Italy. Then again, being raised apart from his paternal half-siblings and instead raised by his mother along with maternal half-brother and adoptive siblings hadn't exactly left him close with _any _of his brothers and sisters.

"What about you Gilbert?" Gisa asked. "Will your parents be attending?"

"No," Prussia answered quietly. "My father is dead, my mother is dead," He struggled to keep his voice even. "My half brothers and sisters and I have never been close. None of them will be attending." He lied. Brandenburg had already claimed Derrick and Roderick as her family, so to keep up the charade, Prussia would have to act as if his only relationship was that of future in-laws only rather than half-siblings as well.

"That's not true, Gilbert." Brandenburg protested. He looked at her confusedly along with Osanna and Gisa. "Toris is coming with Feliks." She clarified. "Along with Eduard and Ravis." She tried to smile as she said this, but it wavered upon her lips. She was trying to be comforting, Prussia knew, but she was failing.

Prussia looked down at the rye roll in his hand and found himself scowling at it as if it were the bane of his existence. He bit into it viciously and chewed it up quickly and swallowed hard on it. It left a bitter taste in his month, though he was certain it was not actually from the rye.

"Toris is no longer my brother." He stated seriously, effectively whipping the small smiles off of Osanna and Gisa's faces and instead causing them to look at him worriedly. "He hasn't been my brother since our mother died."

Prussia bit into the rye roll once again, silently informing his companions that he was not open to anymore questioning. The rest of tea time was spent with Prussia sitting in brooding silence while Osanna, Gisa, and Brandenburg made quiet, awkward conversation before him.

* * *

Anne gave him a slap when she found out about his behavior during that morning spent with Brandenburg. It was how she greeted him upon entering his bedchamber that afternoon. She had thrown open his doors, marched up to his bed, upon which he had been laying, reading a book, dragged him physically off the bed by the his collar and slapped him across the right cheek. It was a small mercy that it was not a backhand slap, for today Anne wore several impressive rings.

After recovering from the blow, Prussia met Anne's glare.

"I will not allow you to mess this all up, Prussia." She growled. "I will not let you make this union a hellish one. You will be _kind_ to her. You will not behave like some _little horror_. You will learn to be a _good husband. _Do you understand me?" He and Anne were nose to nose almost. Her furious gaze was unavoidable.

She gave him a sharp shake when he didn't answer.

"DO YOU UNDERSTAND?!" She shouted in his face.

Through gritted teeth, Prussia responded, "Yes."

She released him then and marched out of the room with as much composure as possible. The doors to his chamber slammed shut behind her, and Prussia was left to cradle his stinging cheek and glare at the mahogany. He threw himself back on his bed and pulled the canopy curtains loose from their bindings at each post of the bed. He was soon left in almost total darkness. He fell back onto his feathered bed and turned over on his side and closed his eyes. He hoped a nap before supper would make the anger in his stomach—and the guilt—die.

He heard one of his chamber doors open and closed. Prussia opened his eyes and glared at his canopy curtains, daring the person who had entered his room to pull them back. There were soft footsteps approaching the side of the bed his back was to. He heard the curtains as they were pulled back and watched as his body's shadow was thrown against the curtains he stared at. He felt the feather bed dip and he witnessed the shadow of the curtain fall back, once again shrouding the bed in darkness. The feather bed dipped again and again as the stranger crawled towards him. Prussia knew who it was, however, before he ever saw their face. The presence was weak, but unmistakable.

"What do you want, Brandenburg?" He whispered.

To his surprise, Brandenburg, rather than answering, crawled right over him and rolled over to lie across from him. Her hair was free of its braid now and fell in loose, dark brown waves on her shoulders and on the pillow under her head. Her hair looked black in the shadows. She wore that small, gentle smile of hers.

"I heard Duchess Anne was angry with you." She said quietly. She looked at his cheek and frowned. She reached out and gently touched it, running her calloused thumb across it. It stung and Prussia winced, for which she smiled apologetically.

"Sorry," She whispered, and Prussia knew she meant something beyond touching his wounded cheek. He looked away from her, down at her shoeless, stocking-less feet. He thought back to that morning and he felt his stomach churn.

"No," Prussia said. "I deserved it." He reached out and curled his finger in one of her dark tresses. He swallows hard before forcing out his following words.

"I'll try."

Brandenburg's smile in that moment, though just as small and calm as her other smiles before it, made Prussia feel like a something fluttery was loose in his stomach, wreaking absolute havoc.

He kind of liked it.

* * *

**A/N: So I put off "Hochzeit" (aka the Wedding) because I wanted to get some development on Prussia and Brandenburg's relationship before they tie the knot. **

**As I said, I put some emphasis on the fashions of the times in this fic, especially with Gilbert. Next chapter however, Brandenburg's wardrobe will be the main event, as it is her big day. I'm still open to any ideas for the wedding dress BTW!**

**Oh, and I also called attention to the food in this chapter. **

**Spanferkel, for the dinner party for instance, is a whole grilled suckling pig. Usually it is served at large get-togethers. **

**The snack at tea time is also based off of traditional German breakfasts, where baskets of assorted varieties of breads are common, along with many toppings for them, such as jam, honey, fish, and meat. It's common to make a sandwich with the bread rolls and condiments like Prussia, Brandenburg, Osanna, and Gisa did. **

**As for translations: **

**Umwerben means "Courting" and refers to Prussia and Brandenburg's somewhat forced courtship in this chapter. **

**Next chapter shall be Hochzeit and shall finally get to the wedding of our favorite albino.**

**Also, if any of you were wondering about the back-story behind Prussia and Lithuania being brothers in this story, check out the second arc in my story "Mothers" where it is addressed in the sixth chapter. **

**Next chapter will feature several cameos from other characters. If there is anyone specific you would like to see in attendance, don't be afraid to ask. **

**I hope you enjoyed reading this. Please review and follow! I would appreciate some feedback on this very much! **


	3. Gäste

Axis Powers: Hetalia

Gewerkschaft

Disclaimer: I Own Nothing.

Summary: Prussia is faced with an unwanted prospect. An arranged marriage.

Chapter Three: Gäste

* * *

Two weeks after Brandenburg's arrival, the first of their wedding guests arrived. Prussia was hauled from his bed before the sun even rose and was quickly dressed in a high-waisted dark green doublet with a white ruff collar (one that thankfully so small that his head didn't look like it was blooming from a giant white flower), dark gray Spanish breeches, a dark teal cape that was slung over his left shoulder, and tall brown riding boots. He was escorted outside to the very front of the palace just as dawn broke. There, he found Duchess Anna, her husband, Osanna, Gisa, several servants and other members of court waiting. Brandenburg arrived outside just moments after he did.

She was dressed in a low neck-lined, magneta-colored bodice with long, deep cuffed sleeves. The sleeves and the neckline of the bodice had lacy white trims. Her upper sleeves were slit, allowing the storm gray fabric beneath to be shown. The bodice was long-waisted, and unfortunately made it clear just how thin Brandenburg really was under her layers of clothes. Her waist was too tiny for it to be healthy, Prussia thought. Her magenta skirts were open, revealing the dark gray petticoat beneath. As she walked down the stairs, Prussia caught a glimpse of her black shoes. Instead of her usual red headband and braid, Brandenburg's hair fell freely on her shoulders and she wore a feather-hat.

She looked on well, in Prussia's eyes. He guessed she should have stayed in bed longer, or at least have eaten before coming outside. Her expression was neutral, but Prussia could tell rather easily that she was just barely holding herself together for the arrival of their brothers.

Her maids escorted her to stand by Prussia's side as they waited in silence along with everyone else for their guests.

"Good morning," She whispered.

"Good morning," Prussia replied.

In the distance, a horn sounded, warning from down the road that the carriages and wheelhouses of the long awaited traveling party were now within sight. Everyone took their places if they hadn't already been their before. Anna took a few minutes to hurriedly fidget with her Maria-Eleonora's dress. Meanwhile, her son was giving himself a quick once over. John Sigmund, who stood only with the help of a cane and a young servant boy's shoulder, was smiling encouragingly at Prussia and Brandenburg as Osanna and Gisa fretted over them respectively. Gisa pinched Brandenburg's cheeks to give them some color, and Osanna attempted to fix Prussia's hair. Both their efforts failed. When the lead horseman bearing the flag of the Holy Roman Empire appeared in the distance, they gave up and returned to their proper places.

Prussia glared at the carriages as he felt three presences get closer. One, he scarcely recognized as Holy Rome. It was weak compared to the other two presences. Austria was the strongest presence he could sense. The third presence was hard to identify at first. Prussia had only expected Austria and Holy Rome. It took a moment to figure out his brother Saxony was with them.

Prussia had met Saxony once or twice before in their time as nations, and once when they were children as well. He had accompanied their father on one of his visits to see Prussia and his mother. Prussia remembered that he had been jealous that Saxony looked so much like their father inheriting his blond hair and green eyes. He also remembered that Saxony had spoken of his little sister, who he lived with and planned to make into a warrior someday.

Prussia glanced over at Brandenburg. She had been that little sister. She must have felt his presence as well, for she was smiling brightly, despite the tiredness in her eyes.

The carriages arrived within a few minutes. Soon, Holy Rome, Austria, and Saxony stood before Prussia and Brandenburg and their monarchs along with a representative of the Holy Roman Emperor. Prussia didn't catch his name. He honestly didn't care, because as tedious introductions were being done, Prussia was forced to stand right in front of Austria. The two of them glared at each other. When it came time for them to be introduced to each other, as if they had never met before, they squeezed each other's hands as tightly as possible during their handshake and their greetings were low and forced.

Prussia's greeting to Holy Rome was more cordial. He couldn't help but smirk at how serious his little brother acted. It was comical considering he had the physical appearance of a six year old. His serious expression was more suited for the dignitary he and Austria had brought with them. The little "empire" seemed to interrupt Prussia's smirk correctly, for he flushed with irritation. Prussia chuckled as he turned to greet Saxony.

He froze just as he was reaching out to shake Saxony's hand. Saxony was looking intently down at Brandenburg, who returned the look with equal force. However, neither was smiling happily. There was tension between their two bodies. Tension so great that Prussia retracted his extended hand and looked back at Austria and Holy Rome. Austria leant forward and whispered, "They used to very close a long time ago up until she became her own sovereign." Holy Rome grumbled something below them. "Saxony was…concerned when he heard about her impending marriage to you. He found out through me, you see." Prussia looked at Austria with surprise. "You mean she didn't tell him herself?" Austria nodded gravely. Prussia looked at Saxony and Brandenburg's stare down with newfound sympathy for Saxony. He was surprised at Brandenburg's actions. He hadn't known her long, but he had thought her more mature than that. More mature than him at least. Not telling any of his formerly-close siblings about his impending marriage sounded like something Prussia would do, if he in fact had been close to any of his siblings at any point in his life.

The spell was broken in between Brandenburg and Saxony when Brandenburg glanced over and seemingly remembered she and her brother were not alone. She shook herself and gave Saxony one of her small, polite smiles. She reached out and shook one of Saxony's hands with both of hers, shaking him from his pensive stare. "It's good to see you, Steffen." She said. Saxony struggled a moment before responding, "And I you, Mina."

Suddenly, Prussia felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked to see Lady Anna standing right behind him, a rare smile on her face. "Let us go inside and enjoy some breakfast. I am sure you are all very hungry." The dignitary smiled happily and nodded beside Austria. "Oh yes, indeed. We have not eaten since we stopped at an inn down the road last night at sundown. I am famished." Prussia rolled his eyes, not at all ashamed or concerned that he did it right along with Austria. "I bet you are, chubs." He grumbled. The dignitary had gone beyond what was considered attractive when it came to robustness. His rolls of fat were not attractive, but grotesque. Prussia pitied any horses he rode during his stay.

Slowly, everyone headed inside while the carriages were unloaded by the servants. Prussia and Brandenburg, as practiced, hooked arms as they headed inside. Osanna and Gisa had drilled the gesture into them in the past week to be a show of unity before Austria and Holy Rome. It did its job, Prussia supposed. If not, it was at least surprising, if the looks on his brothers' faces were any indication.

* * *

Breakfast was almost fun. It took place in a large parlor that overlooked the dead gardens of the palace. The view from the windows was dull, but the room itself was bright with many candles and decorated extravagantly much like the parlor Prussia and Brandenburg had had their first courting in. Only this parlor was larger and brighter. A musician had also been brought in to play while everyone ate and socialized. Members of Prussian, Brandenburg, Saxon, and Austrian court had lively conversations ranging from fashion to gossip to political jargon. The food, which consisted of baskets upon baskets of assorted bread rolls, jars of jams, and a herd's worth of cold cuts, was delicious. The wine and milk flowed freely.

Prussia spent breakfast in an armchair in one corner of the parlor with a basket of bread rolls and a jar of marmalade on the small table beside him. He ripped roll after roll in half and used a small knife to spread the marmalade on each half as he watched the crowded parlor. In his mind, he made many scathing criticisms of people's behavior and dress and smiled to himself as he did. However, sometimes he genuinely sniffed in disapproval of what he witnessed from his seat. A Lord flirting with his wife's younger sister behind her back (literally), a Lady smiling at another woman only to make a nasty remark about her as soon as she was out of ear shot, an old perverted Baron harassing a few young servant girls who could do nothing to properly repel him. They were just more examples of the many reasons Prussia personally disliked court life. He preferred his own small home in the countryside much better.

It was small manor at the top of a hill surrounded by tall stone walls near a little town of farmers. It was a three storey structure with two parlors, an office, a small ballroom, and library on the lowest level, and fifteen bedchambers on the second and third levels combined. A kitchen was attached to the main household by a narrow hall that covered the fifteen yards between the kitchens and the main house. Near the kitchens was a small barn, complete with a corral. It housed some pigs and sheep that Prussia would either sell or slaughter for his own meat when they grew large enough—or in the sheep's case, sheered when they became giant balls of walking, baying wool. Next to the barn was the horse stable, which only housed two horses: Edelweiss and Graz. Edelweiss was a docile brown Holsteiner mare, one that Prussia had brought with him to court, and Graz was an angry gray Arabian stallion that Prussia had only ever used for war since he came into possession of the horse years ago. Prussia hoped his servants back at his estate were taking good care of Graz and the manor.

Prussia was midway through his fourth bread roll when Austria approached him. Prussia sighed and set his half eaten roll back in its basket. "What do you want, Austria?" He asked. Austria met his eyes determinedly and cleared his throat before speaking. "I wanted to clarify things." Prussia raised an eyebrow. "Things?" He asked. "Your marriage." Austria said. Prussia groaned openly. Austria shook his head at him. "Don't act so immature about this. Belly-aching won't change anything." He sighed. "Which brings me to my point: none of us can stop this, so we'll all have to learn to live with this peculiar arrangement. In which case, there will need to be boundaries."

"Boundaries"? Prussia asked. Austria nodded.

"You may not take the Holy Roman Empire seriously, but I do," Austria said. "And that means I would appreciate it if you would respect the fact that Brandenburg is a part of the empire as well."

"So?" Prussia asked boredly. Austria leveled him with a surprisingly dark glare.

"_So_…don't get any ideas." Austria warned, and then he walked away, leaving Prussia with just a smidge of actual respect for him.

That respect was kind of lost an hour later when Holy Rome approached him and gave the same speech, only far less intimidating, thus reminding Prussia that the thing Austria took so seriously was a three foot tall joke of an "empire".

* * *

After breakfast, court dispersed. The new arrivals all went to go oversee the unpacking of their things while others went about the various activities that preoccupied one's time at court. There was a poet in the area that George-William had invited to recite some verses for his sisters and the other ladies. A sewing circle had been put together by some of the older women of court and they took refuge in a small, warm parlor on the east side of the castle. Duchess Anna had meetings to attend to along with her son and the dignitary that had arrived with Austria and Holy Rome. John Sigmund had confined himself to his bed chambers for the rest of the day with promises of seeing everyone at the feast that night.

Prussia adjourned to his own chambers as well. He had left the parlor where breakfast and in immediately headed for his chambers. Sadly, when he arrived, he found two gentlemen laying out clothes for him.

"What now?" Prussia asked exasperatedly as he closed the door behind him. One of the gentlemen smiled and replied, "Duchess Anna told us to get you ready for a ride. She suggested you spend some time with your future brother-in-laws before the wedding." Prussia nearly rolled his eyes. He didn't need to spend time with his future brother-in-laws, and Anna knew that very well. First off, Austria and Holy Rome were his younger brothers. Secondly, he had known them both for centuries. Sure, they had never been close, but they weren't total strangers. What this was really about was politics. Anna wanted Prussia to convince Austria and Holy Rome that he was not their enemy, that his marriage to Brandenburg would not harm them, so they would have no reason to try and interfere with it.

She wanted him to kiss their asses, Prussia thought scornfully.

Still, Prussia allowed the gentlemen to dress him in his riding clothes: a white doublet with no over-sized collar thankfully, with a brown leather jerkin worn over it, black breeches, and tall brown leather riding boots. He was given a knee-length, long sleeved black cloak with white lining and a pair of leather clothes to wear in the cold. He was escorted by the gentlemen to the stables of the castle where Austria and Holy Rome were already waiting along with their horses. Austria wore black riding boots, brown breeches, and a red doublet with a long darker red cloak to match. Holy Rome wore brown riding boots with higher heels to make him look taller than what he was, black breeches, and Prussia assumed his doublet was black as well. It was hard to tell considering the small "empire" was wrapped in a thick and heavy dark gray cloak with black trim. He was trembling from the cold; he shouldn't be out in the cold, Prussia thought. He was even sicklier than Brandenburg after all.

"Hello, Roderich. Hello, Derrick." Prussia greeted them frigidly. He didn't mask his displeasure with a courteous tone. Austria either didn't notice or didn't care. Holy Rome wrinkled his nose at him with irritation at his impoliteness. "Hello, Gilbert." They both greeted him. Gilbert mounted Edelweiss with ease. He petted her neck affectionately as Austria climbed onto his own horse, a black Arabian. Holy Rome needed help onto his horse, a gray Berber. It was too big for him in Prussia's opinion, but he supposed the "empire" had had years to practice riding horses to large for him.

Austria took the lead, trotting his black Arabian out of the stable's yard and down a path leading off the castle grounds. Prussia followed after him, Holy Rome just behind him. It wasn't long before they were riding through a field a good few miles from Königsberg. It was then that they progressed from trotting to running. Prussia grinned as Edelweiss started to pass Austria's Arabian. He soon took the lead and laughed when he did, praising Edelweiss for her good work. He promised her a handful of oats later. Austria remained just feet behind him, however, much to Prussia's displeasure. He would have liked to leave him in his dust.

"Slow down!" Austria yelled over the sound of hooves hitting the moist earth. The snow from weeks earlier had just recently melted thanks to a late fall heat wave. Prussia cackled as he looked over his shoulder at Austria. "No way!" He called. Austria rolled his eyes. "This isn't a race!" He shouted. "I wanted to speak to you about your marriage!" Prussia slowed down Edelweiss to a trot. Austria did the same with his Arabian. In the distance, Holy Rome started to catch up on his Berber. "We already talked." Prussia said. "I wished to delve into more personal matters than politics." Austria replied, bringing his Arabian a slow stop. Prussia did the same and turned Edelweiss around so he could face Austria. "She is our sister after all." Austria said.

They climbed off their horses when Holy Rome arrived just a minute later and all sat in the cold wet grass. Austria wrinkled his nose at the squishing sounds. Holy Rome seemed more concerned with the cold breeze that whipped past them, ruffling all their air and sending visible chills through the little "empire". Prussia didn't really mind. He had never been as averse to getting his expensive clothes dirty as probably should have been, and he wasn't bothered by the northern cold. He had grown used to it.

"You think I don't know that?" Prussia asked. "I may not have grown up with her or anything, and I can't say I think of her as a sister like Saxony could, but I'm not going to forget that we share a father." Austria nodded. "I know that. In fact, I feel much the same way. I never grew up close to any of our brothers except for Bavaria and Switzerland. But I think that it would only be honorable of me as Brandenburg…I mean, _Mina's _brother to make sure her future husband will be good to her." Holy Rome nodded at Austria's words. "I feel the same. I grew up as a hostage of the Roman Empire until I managed to escape, but my sister is still my sister…" Prussia felt his cheeks heat up at the constant mention of the word "sister".

When he had been the Teutonic Knights, they had taught him many things. Some lessons were good, others admittedly bad, Prussia would say today. One lesson they taught him was to never lay with anyone with whom he shared a parent. Incest was an abomination and a great sin against God. When he had first been taught that lesson, he had been very confused. His mother had always told him all nations were related, even her and his father Germania. She had even joked once or twice that Prussia might grow up to marry one of Germania's daughters, his sisters. His mother had always taught Prussia good lessons, so in his younger days, he could not understand why she would condone such sacrilege. He wondered if it had been part of that pagan religion of hers that he used to follow, but when he had thought back to his days as a pagan, he could not remember ever being taught that incest was okay by his mother's religion. It was just as bad in hers as it was in Christianity. Prussia had learned later on that the incest taboo simply didn't apply to nations like it did humans. Still, years of being told it was a sin had left Prussia with distaste for romantic relationships between nations. Poland and Lithuania's had always made him cringe a little. And Belarus' infatuation with Russia was…troubling to say the least.

"It bothers you, doesn't it?" Austria asked point blank. Prussia shook himself from his thoughts and shrugged at Austria. "It's nothing. Just…it's weird marrying a sibling when all your people would probably be revolted by the idea." Prussia said. Austria nodded. "I too was perturbed by the idea of marrying Spain. I had been taught for a long time that men do not lay with other men, let alone marry them. But I realized quickly just how different we are from our people. For instance, unlike humans, who are attracted to either men or women and rarely both, all our kind are attracted to both genders with no exceptions. Even I can appreciate both a man and a woman's body and face." Austria said. Prussia shifted uncomfortably at his words. He wouldn't have liked to admit it, but he knew Austria was right. He had harbored some attraction to both ladies and lords at court at various points in time. "And while I have no experience with marrying one of our siblings, I can assure you that whatever natural force causes humans revulsion at the idea of lying with their sibling will not affect you. It certainly hasn't stopped nations in the past...or France." Austria further explained.

"But enough about your issues. We must speak about Mina." He said seriously. "You may not know her very well but she has been part of the Holy Roman Empire some time so please listen to us." Holy Rome said. "Mina was born to be a warrior like you and Austria, but she was never really good at it. However, what she lacked in fighting capabilities she made up for with brains. She is very smart, and level-headed as well. She's a perfect Lady and uses courtesy and cunning like you would a sword or a bow and arrow, Prussia." Holy Rome pointed an accusatory finger at Prussia. "So just you remember that she isn't just some sickly weakling you can push around!" He barked. Prussia surmised he was trying to be intimidating; he only succeeded in coming off like an aggravated puppy. Prussia smiled at Holy Rome and reached over to ruffle his blond hair. His little brother turned bright red with embarrassment and huffed as he shoved away Prussia's hand. "Stop that!" He shouted. Prussia laughed and seized the small boy and hauling him over into his lap. Holy Rome kicked and fussed the entire time.

"Oh don't be such a baby!" Prussia laughed as he began to give the "empire" in his lap a noogy. Holy Rome grunted and kicked, nearly planting his foot in Prussia's face once. Prussia continued laughing at Holy Rome's struggles as he began tickling the boy. Austria looked on with an amused smile, making no move to answer Holy Rome's pleas for help. "Austria! Austria, help! R-Roderich?!" The little blond yelled at the top of his lungs, half-choked by laughter as he was tickled into submission.

"Prussia!" A voice in the distance shouted. Prussia ceased his tormenting of Holy Rome and he and Austria and the little "empire" in his lap all looked in the direction the voice had come from. Some ways away, Saxony rode towards them on a dark colored Odenburg horse with a braided mane. The horse sped towards them and practically was jerked to a stop right before them. Prussia, Austria, and Holy Rome stood and looked up at Saxony with newfound anxiousness. Saxony's expression was almost grave.

"You have to return to the castle." Saxony said without preamble. "Why?" Prussia asked, his voice laced with worry that he failed to hide completely. Had something terrible happened? He wondered. In the back of his mind, he remembered how pale and tired looking Brandenburg had been after breakfast. She had returned to her chambers to rest, but what if…Prussia pushed those thoughts aside to focus on Saxony. His fair-haired brother swept some long, stray hairs from his face as he answered, "Poland and Lithuania have arrived," Saxony paused and then added, "and so have Sweden and Finland." Prussia's jaw dropped as dread crashed over him like a wave on a rocky sea shore. Suddenly the roofs of Königsberg in the distance seemed more akin to gallows.

* * *

Prussia arrived in the small assembly room right at the moment Poland hurled a bronze chalice at Sweden's head. Wine spilled all over the rug at Sweden's feet and on his shoes and stockings, but the cup was aimed a bit too high and instead bounced off the painted face of some long dead man's portrait behind Sweden. As Lithuania and the Polish dignitary chastised Poland for his outburst, Sweden glared at him from across the room. It wasn't as if Prussia had ever seen his brother Sweden wear anything but a scowl before, however, the sight of his glare in that moment made Prussia almost pity Poland. Almost.

To gain the attention of the room as he entered, Prussia slammed the door shut behind him. The loud bang made all heads in the room snap in his direction and everyone fell silent for a moment. Duchess Anna gave him a look for his loud interruption; her son George-William however looked almost thankful for the brief moment of surprised silence. The Polish dignitary and the Swedish dignitary both gave Prussia nervous glances from their respective sides of the room. Sweden's vicious glare became one of his normal scowls. Compared to his previous expression it was almost a smile to Prussia's eyes. Finland's smile at him, however, was a much better example of what a smile should look like. Across the room from Finland and Sweden, Lithuania was still posed to hold Poland back from lurching at the Swede in the room. Poland, however, had seemingly already cooled down some and instead smiled at Prussia. It was not a smile for a friend; it was more smug than anything.

"Well if it isn't the bridegroom to be!" He exclaimed happily, shrugging off Lithuania's hands from his shoulders as he approached Prussia. He grinned up at Poland with an almost wicked glint in his eye. "I was surprised when your Duchess first contacted me and made the arrangements. I had hoped you would have taken a member of my royal family as your Duke, but alas, it seems you'd rather marry instead. Really, Prussia, I never thought of you as the marrying sort." The Pole jabbered. Prussia scowled at him and resisted the urge to shove him away. He didn't want Anna or George-William to get on his case later for being disrespectful. Poland was, after all, still his superior.

"Nonetheless," Poland continued blithely. "I am happy to attend. It's not everyday one of our kind…uh…what's that saying Estonia used when we first got the news, Liet? The one Finland taught him?" Poland asked, turning to his friend and husband. Prussia looked over at him as well. Lithuania pointedly avoided eye contact with Prussia as he mumbled, "I can't seem to recall." to Poland. Across the room, Finland stepped forward. "Excuse me, but is the saying you're thinking of 'taking an arrow to the knee'?" He asked politely. Poland snapped his fingers and nodded. "Yes, that's it! It's not everyday that one of our kind takes an arrow to the knee!" Poland exclaimed. Not understanding, Prussia looked over at Finland with confusion. "It's a sayin' for gettin' married." Sweden answered gruffly for the Finn, who nodded his agreement to Sweden's explanation. "Sounds like a pretty accurate comparison." Prussia grumbled, forgetting himself. Anna sent him a glare for that before sighing deeply. She seemed to deflate two inches in height.

"Enough chatter about old sayings about marriage," Anna interjected. "What we are here to discuss is why you, Sweden, came here despite not be invited." She said. "Yes," George-William said in agreement to his mother. "Why did you not abide our polite request?" He asked. Sweden crossed his arms and answered, "Maria-Eleonora." George-William rolled his eyes. "How many times must I say that I will not allow my sister to—" Anna sent her son a stern look before snapping, "That is not your decision, my son, you best remember. The women of House Hohenzollern have always made the final decision on the marriages of their children. Last time I checked, I was the one who labored to bring Maria into this world. Not you." George-William scowled down at his mother, but said not a word in protest. Anna allowed herself a moment to smirk in victory before composing herself once again.

"That said, I have not made a final decision on Gustav's proposal, Sweden. Yours and Poland's…conflicts have made such a matter controversial in Prussia." She said to Sweden cordially. Prussia internally rolled his eyes. He didn't dare do it externally. Sweden nodded his head understandingly before replying, "I understand, but Gustav is stubborn like a mule. He sent us here to speak to you about the proposal. See if John-Sigmund would change his mind. We come only to talk. That's it." Anna nodded. "Ah, well that is understandable." She said. She turned to Poland, Lithuania, and their dignitary smiling. "See? Nothing to get flustered about. So please…" Anna's eyes narrowed dangerously at the two visiting nations, who noticeably shrunk under her glare. "Stop hurling furniture at portraits of my ancestors." She said lowly and dangerously.

Poland and Lithuania nodded with false smiles on their faces. They kept nodding and smiling until Anna and George-William left the room along with the Swedish and Polish dignitaries. When the doors swung shut behind them, everyone seemed to relax some. "Gosh, Prussia," Finland said. "Your Duchess is a scary lady." Sweden nodded beside him. "Yes, she's very…intimidatin'." He mumbled. "She must be, like, a really good wedding planner though!" Poland interjected. "You have to be scary so that the tailors, chefs, and other staff don't slack off. I mean, she must run a tight ship around here, right, Liet?" Poland asked, turning to Lithuania who simply nodded his agreement. "Yes, austerity is a great virtue to have in a wedding planner." He said. Poland frowned at Lithuania's reserved response.

"You aren't going to be any fun during this trip, are you?" Poland asked with a pout and his hands on his hips. Before Lithuania could reply to the accusation with anything besides an irritated frown, Poland marched up to Prussia and took some of the fabric of his cloak in-between his fingers. As he examined it and rubbed it between his two digits experimentally, he asked, "Speaking of things that aren't fun, where are Austria and Holy Rome? Criticizing the staff and food, or sleeping off their long journey?" Prussia swiped away Poland's hand and scowled at him. "I don't know. Last I saw them, they were with Saxony at the stables. I think they were going to go see Brandenburg." At the mention of the bride, Poland's eyes lit up. "Oh, how could I forget the bride!" He exclaimed excitedly. He pushed past Prussia towards the door. "Come on, Liet!" He shouted. "We have to go greet her—and of course remind her who Prussia's boss is still. Just because she's going to put a ring on it doesn't mean Prussia belongs to her now after all!"

Lithuania followed Poland out of the meeting room without so much as a word to Prussia. The silver haired nation didn't mind. He hadn't been expecting him to be anything but begrudgingly cordially anyways. Prussia chose to ignore Lithuania's behavior in favor of grinning at Sweden and Finland. "Party crashing?" He asked laughingly. "Never thought you'd have it in ya, Berwald." Prussia said with a chuckle. Sweden gave him a look that Prussia guessed was supposed to be a smile. "And I never thought you'd have marriage in ya, Gilbert." Sweden mumbled gruffly. Prussia sighed exasperatedly.

"Why does everyone keep saying that?!" He asked. Finland laughed lightly beside Sweden. It was like a bell. "I can think of a reason or two." He said.

* * *

The next day, Duchess Anna ordered that Prussia join his guests and future bride for an afternoon in a parlor on the west side of the building. He was woken early and given breakfast in his chambers and was allowed a few hours of spare time to read some of _The Praise of Folly _by Erasmus and polish his favorite hunting knife before his gentlemen servants—whose names by now Prussia had learned were Norbert and Theobold—forced him into some black breeches with dark gray stockings and burgundy garters, a dark gray doublet with slits in the upper arms that revealed the burgundy red linen shirt beneath, and black shoes. Norbert and Theobold then herded him over to the west side of building and into the designated parlor for the gathering. When Prussia arrived, everyone was sitting by the fire in surprising content.

Sweden sat on the floor next to the high-back chair Finland sat in. Both held porcelain cups of hot tea. Sweden was dressed in white stockings with dark blue breeches and a dark blue jerkin over a white doublet. He wore an ornate golden cross necklace around his neck. Finland was dressed in almost all white, the only color in his outfit being in the thin, light blue stripes on his doublet and the light blue sash tied loosely around his waist. Across from Sweden and Finland, Poland was sprawled out lazily on the rug by the fire, chatting enthusiastically with…well, seemingly everyone, though everyone else was much calmer in their responses. Poland wore pink stockings and garters with crème colored breeches and a crème colored doublet to match. The doublet had no sleeves, allowing everyone to see the pink linen shirt Poland wore. Around his neck, Poland wore a lacy wired collar and an ornate golden cross much like Sweden did; only Poland's cross was larger. Lithuania sat on the rug near Poland with his legs crossed. He wore simple white stockings and breeches and a forest green doublet. His hair was tied with a ribbon at the back of his neck. Austria was sitting next to Lithuania and speaking quietly to him as he held a cup of tea in his lap. He wore black stockings and breeches with a deep maroon doublet with a white falling band collar. Next to Austria, Saxony was sprawled. He wore almost all green except for his white breeches and stockings. On a nearby couch, Brandenburg laid. She was sprawled out on the piece of furniture, seemingly content, with Holy Rome sitting at the other end of the couch, curled up with a quilt. Brandenburg wore simple peasant attire rather than an elaborate dress. She wore a simple white shift with a lacey collar and closed modestly, a brown under-the-bust bodice, and a red skirt. One of her legs dangled off the edge of the couch, revealing the red stockings and brown latchet shoes she wore underneath her dress. Brandenburg's hair was in a loose braid as usual and she wore her favorite red headband. Due to him being wrapped in a thick quilt, Holy Rome's attire remained unknown to Prussia.

Prussia slowly approached the group wordlessly and sat the only place that felt comfortable. Next to Sweden, right in front of the couch Brandenburg laid on. She looked at him some surprise as he plopped down on the floor next to the couch. The others didn't raise any eyebrows however and simply greeted him with varying degrees of actual welcome. Sweden gave him a nod, Finland a kind hello, Poland an enthusiastic good morning, Lithuania a quiet hello, Austria with a polite welcome, and Holy Rome with a tired good morning. Prussia wondered why people kept dragging the boy into situations not fit for someone with his poor health. He should have been in bed still. The same went for Brandenburg, however, Prussia supposed. He looked at her and noticed she did in fact look rather tired, even if it was just after noon.

"So," Austria began. "Any word on when preparations will begin?" Prussia opened his mouth to reply but Brandenburg beat him to the punch. "Tomorrow, George-William has informed me. The date has been set for the end of the month." She explained. "And so the countdown begins." Poland said, smiling. "Oh I just can't wait! When you see the present Liet and I got you, you will just die!" Poland said cheerily. "Right, Liet?" Beside him, Lithuania nodded. "Yes…I think it will suit both your tastes." He replied reservedly. "You'll like ours too, I hope." Finland said. "Sweden picked it out." He added. Beside him, Prussia swore he saw Sweden's cheeks turn red. "Well, thanks," Prussia said. "Save the 'thank you's for when you open it." Finland said with a hand wave. He turned to Austria and asked, "Did you get them a present too, Austria?" Austria sniffed. "I think paying for more then half this wedding is gift enough." He replied. "Hey, I'm paying for the other half!" Poland protested. "If I still have to give them a gift, you do too!" The Pole said accusingly.

Prussia watched Poland and Austria bicker on about gifts with amusement for several minutes along with everyone else as Lithuania futilely tried to put an end to the quarrel along with Finland and Saxony. However, in the back of his mind, his dread did not rest. He could not forget for even a moment that within the month, he would be wed against his will.

* * *

**A/N: I'm SOOOORRRRRY! I put off the wedding another chapter! I promise that next chapter will be Hochzeit! I swear! **

**Again, a lot of attention to outfits this chapter. And horses, too! I chose the breeds based on historical accuracy, just like I did with the outfits. Though I did deviate from the path of historical accuracy with Finland's outfit. I don't believe sashes were popular attire for men in that time in Europe. But in my mind's eye it looked pretty good, so…**

**The book Prussia was reading in this chapter, **_**The Praise of Folly **_**was indeed a popular book of the time. It was an essay about Protestant Reformation and was a dry-humored satire. I figured that kind of humor would float Prussia's boat, and since he was religious when he was younger, that he might be into reading religious material, if only out of curiosity of the new sects of religion that were becoming so popular with his people in that time. **

**If you're wondering why Sweden and Poland don't like each other much: it's because of all the war between them during that time and the fact Sweden had become a protestant while Poland was a strict Catholic. **

**Translations: **

**Gäste means "Guest" and refers to the arrival of the guests of the wedding in this chapter. I was originally going to have Russia come to the wedding too, but I decided against it in the end. **

**Anyways, please review and follow! Thank you for reading! **


	4. Hochzeit Part 1

Axis Powers: Hetalia

Gewerkschaft

Disclaimer: I Own Nothing.

Summary: Prussia is faced with an unwanted prospect. An arranged marriage.

Chapter Four: Hochzeit Part 1

* * *

The day began like all others had previously at Königsberg for the silver-haired nation. He was woken by the sound of the curtains of his bed's canopy being opened and tied back by Theobold and the light of the morning sun slipping through his windows. Norbert all but ripped the blankets off of Prussia, exposing him to the cool temperature of the room. Prussia shivered and groaned with aggravation. The fire must have gone out in the night. He sat up in his bed and gave Norbert and Theobold an admittedly undeserved scowl since they were just doing their jobs.

"_What_?" He half-growled, half-yawned. Norbert smiled at him amusedly like an older brother might. Norbert had a terrible habit of treating Prussia like a precocious child despite being his servant. Theobold at was more submissive and respectful in comparison. "Duchess Anna has ordered you to her office this morning, Lord Gilbo*." Theobold informed him with a bow. Gilbert sighed and climbed out of bed, knowing he probably shouldn't keep the old bat waiting.

While Norbert dug some clothes out of the wardrobe, Theobold scurried off to fetch Prussia his breakfast. Prussia made a point of asking for some of the leftover Königsberg Klopse* from his dinner last night. Those meatballs had been delicious. Theobold promised to try his best to fulfill his request. After Theobold was gone, Norbert set to work on dressing Prussia. His outfit for the day was rather simple, thankfully, almost as simple as Theobold and Norbert's servant clothes. He was dressed in simple brown breeches and a plain unfitted blue doublet. His stockings were white and his shoes were brown and for the first time in awhile, Prussia's clothes didn't feel so suffocating. He actually had a full range of motion—or, at least, comfortable motion—which he appreciated.

Theobold returned with a roll of bread and a plate of meatballs just as Norbert finished tying Prussia's doublet in the back. Prussia enjoyed his breakfast happily at his desk while Theobold made his bed and Norbert cleaned up the ash by the fireplace that had dirtied the rug last night. When he was done sweeping, Norbert pulled a watch from his pocket* and checked the time. "Time to go." He announced. Gilbert quickly scarfed one more meatball before allowing Norbert to take his plate while Theobold accompanied him out of the room.

* * *

Brandenburg was there when Prussia arrived in Anna's office. Anna herself was seated behind her desk—her husband's really but Prussia would have loved to see someone tell her that—looking incredibly self-satisfied. That was all the tip-off Prussia needed to know that this couldn't be good for him. Theobold left the room at the curt nod of Duchess Anna's head, closing the door firmly behind him as he excused himself, leaving Prussia alone with his leader and his betrothed in utter silence afterwards.

Prussia looked over at Brandenburg beside him when Duchess Anna didn't say anything to either of them after Theobold left. She returned the look and shrugged her shoulders, apparently not knowing the deal either. Awkwardly, the seconds ticked by. During the long silence, Anna regarded both Prussia and Brandenburg with her smug smile, never saying a word and only looking away to glance at her little pocket watch. Brandenburg looked around the room, avoiding the Duchess' eyes as much as possible, and Prussia did the same. While Brandenburg studied portrait after portrait on the wall to the right, Prussia stared out one of the windows at a tree outside. A little yellow bird sat upon one of the branches, cleaning its feathers. Prussia was almost disappointed when it flew away, taking away his only source of entertainment.

Suddenly, the doors to the chamber opened again and Prussia and Brandenburg both turned around in unison to see a well dressed gentleman—a superior of Theobold and Norbert perhaps—enter with a small wooden box held in both hands before him. Behind them, Anna let out a pleased "Ah" at the young man's arrival. "Good, you're here." The Duchess said. "I trust everything went well with the jeweler, Falk." The young man, Falk, nodded. "Yes, Your Grace." He said with a bow and he went to one knee, presenting the box before them all with his head bowed. Anna stood and walked around her desk. She opened the small box in Falk's hands, revealing the contents to Prussia and Brandenburg's eyes, which soon grew wide.

Inside the box were two rings. One was slightly bigger than the other but they were near identical golden loops. They shone in the light coming in through the windows. Anna plucked the rings up from the velvet pillow they sat on inside the box and turned around to face them, a ring in each hand. She held the rings out to each of them; the larger one to Gilbert, the smaller one to Brandenburg. Hesitantly, both nations took the rings from their leader's hands and began examining them. It wasn't hard to figure out that these were to be their wedding bands.

"Look inside the band," Anna instructed them. Prussia turned the ring over in his hand and looked inside it. 'Deus Nos Iunxit' his said. He wrinkled his nose at the words. He looked over at Brandenburg, who regarded her own ring pensively. She glanced over and caught him looking. When he quickly turned his head away, from the corner of his eye he swore he saw her roll her eyes, but he wasn't sure. "Mine says 'God Joined Us' in Latin. Yours?" She asked shyly. "Same." Prussia replied with a grumble. Anna gave him a sharp look.

"I thought it would suit the situation better than some other common phrases engraved in wedding bands. Many of which included the word 'love' which I thought might upset or disconcert the two of you considering this is obviously not a love match." Anna explained. Prussia had to agree it was for the best. If she had handed him a ring with the word 'love' eternally etched inside of it, he probably would have refused to wear it. Engaged or not. He would only carry on the ruse so far.

Engagement rings were an important part of the wedding. Prussia and Brandenburg would both wear their rings on their left hands until the wedding, when they would be moved to their right hands, as per tradition. It was for show more than anything, Prussia knew. It was part of the grand act for humanity that nations had been putting on since the dawn of civilization. To masquerade as humans among their people was a far better life than to be treated by them as gods or prophets or whatever else their imaginations invented to justify their existences and great abilities. At least by pretending to be humans they could sometimes trick even themselves. Prussia knew to keep up the act however they sometimes had to make sacrifices, like going through all the same hoops humans did for weddings.

That thought in mind, Prussia put on his ring. Brandenburg did the same. Anna smiled down at the two nations before her. It was almost tender. Maybe she was forgetting for just a moment that the beings before he weren't normal fifteen year olds, or even fifteen for that matter. Anna left the room then with Falk trailing behind her a moment later, leaving Prussia and Brandenburg alone, their rings shining in the early morning light.

* * *

That afternoon, Prussia took refuge in the stables of all places, having by now learned his bedchamber was not the safe haven he had hoped it would be. Every time the door opened, it was because Anna was having him dragged off by Theobold and Norbert to join the rest of court for a few hours, or to a meeting, or to a dinner with Brandenburg and the other nations. But sometimes, even Prussia appreciated some quiet time. So, with his diary, a quill, and a jar of ink in hand, Prussia sneaked down to the stables and climbed up into the rafters of the structure, out of sight from the stable boys, gentleman servants, and lords and ladies who passed below occasionally. Leaning against a pillar of wood, Prussia opened the dairy in his lap and began writing about this morning's events.

It was sometime later, when the stable was all but empty except for Prussia and the horses, that Prussia felt one of his fellow nations nearby. Feeling them getting closer to the stable, where they no doubt would quickly sense his own presence if they hadn't already, Prussia signed and tucked away his diary and quill for the moment. Absently, he hoped the ink didn't smear. A moment later, Saxony entered the stable, dressed in a long brown coat with his hair tied with a dark green ribbon at the back of his neck.

Seemingly not noticing Prussia, Saxony approached a white horse and started petting it, and then he pulled out a carrot and fed it to the horse. The horse seemed very appreciative of the attention. Prussia watched this interaction for five quiet minutes, wondering if Saxony even knew he was there, though a nation would have to be incredibly distracted to not sense a nation ten feet away from them. When Saxony still hadn't acknowledged him for several minutes, Prussia began reaching to get his diary back out.

"Mina and I haven't been close for a long time." Saxony said out of the blue, giving cause for Prussia to freeze up right as his fingers were about to brush the spine of his diary. Saxony turned from the white horse to look up at Prussia. "And even when we were close," He continued, "we always bickered and at times I could be harsh on her, I will admit, but I only wanted to make her a strong warrior so she could protect herself and the rest of us from the Slavs. And she was a stubborn child, just like you and me. Still is from what I hear. But I think she's learned that sacrifices must be made by our kind once in awhile…for the better a lot of the time." Saxony's green eyes narrowed. "Will you learn the same, Prussia?" He asked.

Prussia thought about all his interactions with Brandenburg up until now. He had not been kind and he regretted that as none of what was happening was her fault and he knew giving her grief about his displeasure with the arrangement wouldn't change anything. Brandenburg seemed like a genuinely kind nation who meant him no ill will. He knew he shouldn't have taken anything out on her. Still…he could not bring himself to feel anything for her other than minor worry for her health and guilt for mistreating her. He could not bring himself to feel a sense of camaraderie or friendship with her, even after weeks of forced courtship and coming to terms with the arrangement between them. He wasn't sure he could be with someone like her. Though nice and smart, she was placate and dull as well and the only strong feelings she ever aroused from him had been guilt and worry. Even that weird feeling in his stomach she had once given him had left him with nothing significant but the impression she was prettier than he initially thought. How was he supposed to live God knew how long in a union with someone who his feelings for could be summed up as near apathy?

He would have to learn, Prussia thought with bitterness. It was times like these that he resented being a nation.

"I will." Prussia answered Saxony, who seemed satisfied with his reply.

* * *

After giving Saxony his answer, Prussia had chosen to leave the stables to find a new refuge. He thought he had found it in an alcove on the west side of the castle. In the alcove was a window seat overlooking a dirty, narrow pathway along one side of the castle that only servants used. Prussia splayed himself out of the window seat and preceded to do some people watching. Six servant boys passed first, clapping each other on the backs and laughing for some reason, then a maid with steaming pot of water in hand. Every step she took was done with the utmost care. Surprisingly, a Lord walked along the path after the maid was gone and then, peculiarly, climbed into some bushes lining the path, out of Prussia's view. The on-looking nation was confused to say the least. His confusion subsided when a young gentleman servant came along the path minutes later and climbed into the same bushes the Lord had. The bushes' rustling a moment later made Prussia's face burn red. He was about to leave the vicinity of the alcove's window when he felt a hand on his shoulder. Turning, he saw Lithuania standing behind him. Prussia narrowed his eyes and shook the Baltic off of him.

"What do _you _want?" Prussia questioned scathingly, standing from the window seat. Lithuania regarded him with a visibly barely held together mask of indifference. He simply extended a closed fist. Warily, Prussia held out an open palm to receive what was in the fist. Into his awaiting hand, Lithuania dropped a single pin. Curiously, Prussia turned it over in his hand. It was made of bronze fashioned around a single perfect orb of golden amber. The bronze was engraved with several tiny runes. Something was hauntingly familiar about it and Prussia had the sudden urge to shove it back into Lithuania's hands and a conflicting urge to hold it close to his heart and never give it back. He gave Lithuania a puzzled look.

"What is it?" He asked.

"Mother's pin." Lithuania answered simply. "One of them at least."

Prussia gazed down upon the pin with newfound horror, suddenly remembering where he had seen the pin before. "This is the one she wore that day…when they took me. Isn't it?" With a pained expression, Lithuania nodded his head. He then turned on his heel and walked away with wide strides.

Prussia passed Brandenburg's chamber on the way back to his own. He didn't even realize it until he passed by the open door and heard a surprised, "Gilbert?" He turned to see Brandenburg standing atop a stool in a white linen sleeping gown, her arms out stretched. Behind her were a full-length mirror and a chest overflowing with different fabrics. A man was taking her measurements while two maids stood nearby, patiently waiting for the tailor to give them a task. They, along with the tailor and Brandenburg, now looked at him curiously.

"Oh…hey, Mina." Prussia said, tentatively stepping inside the chambers. He had been in Brandenburg's room only once before. One day she had been bedridden and thus they had had to have their afternoon tea by her bedside. Her room wasn't much different from his: it was large with wooden floors with some old rugs here and there. The fire place was large and burned bright with a warm fire. The windows faced the south and let in plenty of light all day. Her canopy bed was about the same size as Prussia's. Most of her furniture was the same size as his: from the chairs, to the couch, to her vanity. The only exception was her wardrobes. She had two while Prussia only required one.

"What brings you here?" Brandenburg asked as the tailor finished the last of the measurements. She stepped off the stool she had been standing on when the tailor gave a curt nod of his head. Her maids were quick to wrap her in a thick red floral robe for modesty's sake. "Just heading back to my chambers." Prussia answered truthfully, folding his arms. He felt uncomfortable suddenly. It felt almost mean to tell Brandenburg that he had almost passed her bedchambers with absolutely no intention of seeing her. He wondered if he should have lied just then and said he had in fact came to see her, but then he figured that would just require more lies that he didn't really feel like coming up with at the moment.

Brandenburg smiled and gestured to a chair by the fire. "Well, if you wouldn't mind, why not sit down and play some cards with me while you're here?" She asked. "I guess." Prussia replied and he sat down in the indicated chair. Brandenburg sat in the chair across from him. The maids acted quickly, one grabbing a small table and placing it in between the two nations, another procuring the deck from a drawer and handing it to Brandenburg. It was a deck of satirical cards*, the kind the lower class liked to use. As Brandenburg shuffled it, Prussia caught glimpses of several naughty scenes. Vomiting monks, spankings, and farting scenes. Blushing and smiling guiltily, Brandenburg dealt the deck. "Don't tell Anna or John Sigmund I have these." She said. "I bought them off some goon at a tavern on our way here from Berlin. They were so funny, I couldn't help it."

Prussia promised not to tell and Brandenburg happily dealt the rest of the deck. They decided to play a simple gambling game. They placed small bets at first: Prussia bet a small amount of money in the form of writing down the bet with a promise to pay it later on a slip of paper and placing it in the center of the table, and Brandenburg bet some small stack of coins from a drawer in her vanity. She placed the small stack atop Prussia's note. Prussia lost the first hand, much to his frustration and Brandenburg's smug joy. "Care to play another round?" She challenged, smirking at it him as she fanned herself with his I.O.U tauntingly. "Of course." Prussia answered, straining to keep his composure. On the second hand, Prussia wrote out yet another I.O.U, this time for a large amount of money. Brandenburg had her maids fetch yet another handful of money from her vanity drawer to bet along with her winnings from the first hand. Prussia lost the second hand just as he had the first. Brandenburg physically jumped for joy at her latest victory. "I win." She cheered gleefully. Prussia let a low grumble slip past his lips as he suck into his chair. Catching this, Brandenburg sobered suddenly.

"Hey, we could play something else if you'd like." She suggested. Prussia scowled at her. He didn't appreciate her pity. "I want to play another hand." He said. Hesitantly, Brandenburg started shuffling the deck and dealt the cards. After examining, his cards, Prussia wrote out yet another I.O.U. Or at least, he started to. Perhaps the reason he was doing so poorly was because he had nothing to motivate him subconsciously to win, he thought. Prussia debated for a moment whether or not to do it. In the end, he figured if he ended up losing it to anyone—which, he assured himself, he would _not_—than let it be his future spouse who he loses it to. He pulled out his mother's pin and put it in the center of the table. Brandenburg gave it a look of confusion before seemingly accepting his bet and matching it with her own small ornate cross necklace.

Prussia lost the third hand and with it, his mother's pin.

"Are you okay?" Brandenburg asked worriedly as Prussia stood up to leave, feeling sick all of a sudden. I need to get back to my chambers, he kept thinking as he numbly marched towards the door. Brandenburg's hand wrapped itself around his wrist, stopping him. "Gilbert, are you okay?!" She repeated more urgently. Prussia didn't turn to face her. "I'm fine." He said. "Does it have something to do with this? This pin?" She continued, ignoring his lie. "If so, just take it. I don't want it." She said, forcing it into the hand whose wrist she had seized. After forcing his fingers to grasp the pin, she released his wrist and stepped away. Prussia finally turned around then, but only to present Brandenburg with the pin. He held in it an enclosed fist an arm's length away from himself and inches from her face. "You won it fair and square, take it." He said, dropping it at her feet.

Turning on his heel to take his leave, Prussia heard Brandenburg get to her knees and pick the pin up. Then he heard a gasp. He ignored it and continued to reach for the handle of one of her bedchamber doors. Until a hand slapped it away. Surprised, Prussia looked up from the handle to see an aghast Brandenburg. He hadn't even heard her footsteps. "This is your mother's pin! I can tell by the runes!" She shouted accusingly. "How could you bet your mother's pin on a stupid card game!?" Prussia felt his cheeks turn red and he bowed his head in shame. "I figured…since we're getting married, it would be okay. After all…what's mine is yours anyways after next week, right?" He explained. Brandenburg's blue eyes went wide with surprise at his words. "Besides," Prussia added. "It's a woman's pin." He left without another word to his future bride.

* * *

Three days later, a tailor was sent by Duchess Anna to take final measurements and alternations for his wedding clothes. By the end of the whole mess, Prussia was about ready to stab that balding man with his own needle. As if sensing this, Theobold had been quick to steer his master's attention away from the tailor and towards other things: such as his impending marriage.

"You will be leaving us after the wedding, yes?" Theobold asked as he gently helped Prussia out of his the clothes that would be his wedding outfit.  
"Yeah, I guess." Prussia replied. "The Duchess didn't say when though. A few days after the ceremony, I suppose." He said, thinking aloud to himself more than answering his servant's question.

"Oh, where will you be going?" Norbert asked from where he helped the tailor clean up.

Prussia shrugged. "I don't really care. Hopefully somewhere more south. I want to go hunting without freezing my fingers and toes off." Theobold and Norbert may have chuckled, but only because they didn't know how serious that statement was. Prussia, like many nations, had lost toes and fingers and even limbs in the past. Some from swords, others from simple frostbite. Though there were those few odd instances were neither a weapon nor the weather was the cause. Once, there was a weird incident involving him hunting in some woods to the east near Russia's land. Just as Prussia had been about to shoot a stag in the eye, a huge man with a beard of grass and vines, with horns and legs and hooves like a goat had come out of nowhere and taken off his whole hand with an axe* at the wrist. Yes, Prussia's hand had started healing not a day later, but he would never forget that deathly pale skin or those bright green eyes that haunted his nightmares for—

"Gilbert? Milord?" Prussia was jolted out of his thoughts by Norbert's worried voice. Shaking himself, he replied, "Yeah?" Norbert seemed relieved.

"I was going to ask if your father…" Norbert's cheeks went red. "Well, if your father had ever…spoken to you about…consummation and such."

Prussia rolled his eyes. "Don't try and act like my elder brother or something, Norbert. I'm not some naïve little boy." He informed his servant. Theobold snorted.

"You're fifteen." He said. Prussia smirked up at the taller young man.

"That's what you think." He taunted and he relished the confused looks on his and Norbert's faces.

Theobold seemed to brush off his words as a joke or hot air.

"Even if you were sixteen actually or even my age," You're off by a couple centuries, dear Theo, Prussia thought mockingly. "Your father still died when you were really young, correct?"

Prussia frowned at that, for it was a truth he couldn't really laugh or smirk at. "Yeah. What of it?" Prussia asked though he already knew what his servant was getting at.

"He never explained the…concept of…of…" Theobold seemed to struggle for a proper wording for someone both younger than him and above his station.

"Lying with a woman?" Prussia offered. Blushing, both Norbert and Theobold nodded.

"Don't strain yourselves, boys," Prussia told them with a humorless laugh. "Trust me" He said. "There's no need to. Really." And Theobold and Norbert dropped the subject.

Later, Prussia wondered if his two servants took that as confirmation someone had already given him a long talk about the act of consummation, or as a hint that there would be no consummation on his wedding night at all. It didn't really matter though, Prussia knew. Both were true.

* * *

The night before the wedding, a small feast was held.

It was held in a small ballroom and only a fraction of court attended along with the nations. Duchess Anna seemed rather intent on keeping the whole affair as private as possible, most likely to prevent the event under wraps and out of the history books. Basic protocol for anything situations where the nations took center stage rather than one of their people. If somehow the incident did end up in a history book or on some record of sort, there was always a backup plan to make sure the existence of the nations wasn't uncovered by some fluke. Usually through the use of a cover story.

For months, Prussia had had a single script that he had stuck to like glue. Along with his human name, he had had a false back-story to give anyone at court if they asked for details of his past. It contained just enough truth for him to remember, just enough lies that no one would ever raise any eyebrows. He was Gilbert Beilschmidt, son of a dear deceased childhood friend of Duchess Anna. His father has been absent often in his childhood and thus he saw little of him. His mother, a Lithuanian noblewoman, raised him almost completely on her own alongside his half-brother from a previous marriage, Toris Laurinaitis, and her foster sons, Raivis and Eduard. His father had died of old age while visiting relatives in the south. His mother had been killed in a riding accident. He had been taken in by a higher up member of the church until recently when Duchess Anna had took it upon herself to oversee her dead friend's son's engagement and wedding to a Brandenburger cousin of his, Mina Sommer. Along with all that came little details. Names of people who either didn't exist or had been paid off already to perpetuate the same story if asked. Names of places and dates and even minute details like fictional dear childhood memories. Prussia had memorized it all.

At times, the charade could be exhausting, but in the end, it was always worth it.

Prussia and Brandenburg sat at the high table of the party between their respective leaders. Anna sat to Prussia's right along with her daughters. John Sigmund sat to Brandenburg's left along with George William. Before them were four long tables blanketed with white cloth and covered with food and silverware. The benches were filled with Lords and Ladies of both the native and visiting courts, the nations and their dignitaries sprinkled amongst them. In the corner of the ballroom was a small band of musicians and a singer as well. Some people were up and about, dancing to the music. Others were too consumed with the feast to partake. Many guests were already drunk of wine and beer. A batch of men at the end of one table was singing some bawdy drinking tunes over the voice of the singer and the band. Besides Duchess Anna, who looked ready to ring the necks of each of the loud mouth drunkards at the end of that one table, everyone was enjoying themselves it looked like.

"I am so bored." Prussia grumbled, poking at the food on his plate, long cold by now. Beside him, Brandenburg took a long sip of wine. "Well, maybe you wouldn't be if you engaged in some conversation. Maybe venture down from our pedestal and talk to one of our guests?" She suggested. Prussia had considered it, but honestly, he didn't really want to socialize with anyone at the party. Not even the singing drunks who seemed to be having a jolly old time at his and Brandenburg's expense. He didn't want to be at the stupid party at all. "I don't want to talk to any of our guests." Prussia whispered to Brandenburg. Below, a pair of girls, seeing this, mistook it as sweet-nothings and giggled amongst themselves at it, much to Prussia's exasperation. He scowled down at the girls. Brandenburg snickered beside him before quickly composing herself.

She did that a lot, Prussia was beginning to notice. Brandenburg would sometimes smirk and snicker and crack jokes, letting her sweet and quiet lady-like demeanor slip away for a brief moment or two only to pull herself back together upon realizing that her own behavior. Prussia, for the life of him, could not figure out what her deal was. He prayed she wasn't one of those nations with flip-personalities like Russia and Spain.

"You could talk to me." Brandenburg proposed quietly. "I'm better than some human you'd have to lie to every other sentence." She had a point. Plus, it would most likely please Duchess Anna to see him act amicably towards Brandenburg. She had been ecstatic when she had heard he had played cards with her. "Sure, why not?" Prussia said.

There was an awkward pause where Prussia had to think of something to talk about. He drew a blank at first, but then was struck with a potential topic. "So, what have you been telling the humans? I never asked." He said curiously. "Oh, you mean my cover story? Well, Duchess Anna made it up for me to match up with yours. I was born to a lowly Brandenburger Baron, a cousin of your father, and my mother was a Saxon noblewoman who had been married and widowed several times before marrying my father and giving birth to my brother Steffen and me. My mother died giving birth to me and my father died when I was young. I was raised by my brother until he moved to Saxony to take over our mother's family's holdings, and I took over our father's holdings. Our parents arranged our marriage when we were both toddlers."

"Did she make you memorize stupid places, names, and dates too?" Prussia asked.

"Yes. Lots of them. The name of where I was supposedly born, where my family's holdings are and where my brother lives. My parents' names: Josef and Wilhelmina. Other things too. Like a servant girl I was friends with: Isa or something. What little details did she make you remember?" She asked.

"Same as you. Birth place, locations of family holdings and where my half-brother and foster brothers live. My parents' names: Alvin and Maria. I was also supposed to remember the names of some boys I grew up with under the watch of the church but I can't remember what names Anna wanted me to memorize. They were Biblical names I think."

"They always pick the most common and inconspicuous names, our leaders. So much so that it's even more suspicious than if they decided to use the occasional odd name. Like, would it really hurt to use our mothers' real names rather than fake ones? Personally, I think Migla is a very nice name." Brandenburg said.

"Yes, thank you," Prussia replied uneasily. "But I've been meaning to ask you…how do you know that stuff? Like the runes of my mother's people and her name?"

Brandenburg simply smiled and replied, "Your mother used to give gifts to our father to give to me and our sisters. Bracelets and necklaces and even some earrings. Usually for our birthdays. So I, as well as our sisters, came to recognize what Aestii runes look like. And all of Germania's children know your mother's human name because Father would often refer to her as our 'Aunt Migla'."

"Did you guys know…"Prussia trailed off awkwardly. "Did you guys know back then that your Aunt Migla was the mother of one of your brothers?"

Brandenburg nodded her head. "It was no secret that your mother was possibly the only woman our father ever loved. The rest of us were just born from the land or from human vessels immaculately and taken in by Father as babies. Germania only truly fathered a maybe a handful of us."

"How were you born?" Prussia asked.

"I came from the land. My mother is Nerthus, Mother Earth*."

Prussia pondered a moment whether it would be stupid to ask or not, but he figured that it really didn't matter. Every nation, especially those with real birth mothers, wondered the same exact thing as him. "Do you remember anything? About her, I mean." He said.

Brandenburg shook her head. "I just remember opening my eyes and being in this forest full of tall trees and short green grass. I was completely naked aside from a pelt from seemingly nowhere. I was physically about five years old. It was moments after opening my eyes that Germania and some of his people happened upon me. And, well, you can guess the rest." She explained. "I don't remember anything from before. Being born or anything like that—it's not like she cradled me in her arms, nursed me at her breast, or dropped me off at Germania's doorstep. To be honest, I don't think she has a physical form like us—besides, ya know, land beneath our feet that is."

"Well, I once heard that she sometimes does take a physical form." Prussia said braggingly like a child did to another child when they knew something the other didn't.

"Oh yeah? From who?" Brandenburg asked doubtfully.

"From my mother." Prussia said confidently. "And Father, too. A bunch of the older nations met her, they used to say."

"Father never told me and Steffen that." Brandenburg said with crossed arms. "You must be lying." She said accusingly.

"Nuh-uh!" Prussia protested. "I'll prove it—Toris!" He called. At one of the tables below, Lithuania looked up and upon seeing who called his name, sighed exasperatedly before standing. He approached the high table and came to stand right before Prussia and Brandenburg when his hands behind his back.

"What is it, Prussia?" He whispered.

"Tell her that Mother and Germania used to tell us that Mother Earth sometimes took a human form and interacted with people just like us." Prussia said, and Lithuania looked almost pleasantly surprised by the topic. Maybe relieved it wasn't something stupid or repugnant.

"She did, Brandenburg." Lithuania said to the girl beside Prussia. "Mother even said she met her once, and so did Germania. They didn't talk about it often though. Just when festivals honoring happened, usually off-handedly."

Brandenburg looked crestfallen. "Why didn't he talk about it to me and Saxony then?"

"I don't think he liked talking about her to be honest." Lithuania said. "Mostly because…he seemed well aware of what our existences as nations meant, so maybe he just was uncomfortable talking about her because she's the one who made all of us in the first place."

"Ah, well, I guess that makes sense." Brandenburg said. "But still, I would have liked to know what the being who gave me life was like. As a little girl, I sometimes tried to imagine what she looked like. But I could never come up with a solid picture. It always changed." She said sadly. "What did your mother say she looked like?" She asked hopefully.

Prussia watched a small sad smile spread across Lithuania's features.

"Like a mother." Lithuania stated simply, and before anymore questions could be asked, the time for the dish throwing was eagerly called for by the drunkards in the corner.

Prussia and Brandenburg were forced to stand in the middle of the ballroom together and have guests smash porcelain dishes at their feet. Plates after plate was hurled at the floor just inches from the toes of Prussia's boots and the hem of Brandenburg's red dress. It was supposed to bring the couple good luck; Prussia was sure he'd be lucky if none of those shards flying all over the place cut his face or blinded Brandenburg. More than once, Prussia and Brandenburg flinched in unison at the loud crashes that plates made. Brandenburg's grip on his arm was understandably tight throughout the whole ordeal.

When the plate throwing was over, so was the party. After the last dish was smashed, a silence settled over the once loud and carefree room. Everyone wordlessly seemed to make the decision it was time to leave after a few minutes. Slowly, everyone trickled out of the ballroom, leaving only Prussia, Brandenburg, and a few servants who were cleaning up. Awkwardly, Prussia and Brandenburg avoided eye-contact has they headed towards the doors. There, they realized their arms were still linked and they released each other.

"See you at the Alter, I guess." Brandenburg said, shifting uneasily, foot to foot.

"Yeah…at the Alter." Prussia replied.

Then he and Brandenburg went their separate ways. Her down one end of the corridor outside the ballroom, him down the other.

* * *

The next morning, Prussia was awoken by a small fanfare. Not only Norbert and Theobold were sent to his room to wake him and get him ready, but the tailor from earlier in the week, two more gentlemen, as well as his fellow male nations, all of whom literally dragged him out of his bed, laughing and jeering. Prussia hit the floor with a small cry and glared at his chamber's newfound occupants. "Out." He grumbled exhaustedly. The party hadn't ended until late last night. How everyone else was awake at the moment was perplexing. How none of them had a visible hangover was most likely one of the greatest mysteries of the century.

Of course, they all ignored him and his griping. Theobold and Norbert dragged Prussia off the floor and to his feet. "No can do." Norbert laughed. "Now come on, Lord Gilbo, it's time to get dressed for your wedding." He teased. Prussia rolled his eyes, but allowed his unwanted early morning visitors to get him dressed. According to Theobold, Duchess Anna had informed the tailor to make his outfit match Mina's.

There was a lot of red and black. His doublet was fitted with tight sleeves and was a smoky black color. The upper sleeves were slashed to reveal the deep red linen shirt beneath. His collar was a small white ruffle. His breeches were dark red to match his linen shirt. His hose were simply white, though the garters were black. He wore tall narrow black boots. A small golden pin of the Prussia Eagle with its crowned 'S' pinned to his left breast completed the ensemble. At least according to Theobold it did. Prussia didn't really see what about the outfit made it so special compared to all the other outfits he had worn during his time at court. Still, Poland applauded the ensemble.

"See how handsome you can be if you didn't dress like a soldier all the time?" Poland said, smiling. He seemed to mean it in a genuinely nice way, but Prussia still scowled at the blond nation, and not for the first time for such a comment.

Poland had made such comments many times since Prussia became his Duchy. It all had to do with how they had both been brought up by their respective peoples. Poland's had kept him at court almost all his life, isolated from most of even his own people, as well as other nations. It was no wonder he was so nervous around strangers and cared about things like fashion so much, not to mention how selfish he could be, much like many nobles at court were. His upbringing explained it well. Prussia's people, the Knights, had raised him differently. Before becoming a Duchy, things like fashion and politics had never really been his concern. Fighting, training, and converting—and punishing—heretics had been his purpose in life. His militant, self-righteous ways shouldn't have surprised anyone.

Why he and Poland couldn't ever seem to get along shouldn't have been a surprise either.

"Whatever. Can we get something to eat now or what?" Prussia griped. Poland and Lithuania both glowered at him, but Prussia didn't really care. Theobold left the room and returned sometime later with some other servants, all carrying some platters. They set the platters down on a table by the fireplace. The platters contained several baskets of fresh rolls as well as little plates of different condiments, like cold cuts and cheese, as well as little jars of jam and butter. There were two pitchers of milk brought in too. Everyone dug in eagerly and seemingly enjoyed the refreshments.

For Prussia, however, the food could not settle the feeling in his stomach. The feeling of dread for what awaited him in a small church just a few miles outside of Königsberg.

Somewhere else in the palace, his bride was preparing for their wedding day.

* * *

**A/N: I am terrible at pacing. There, I've confessed. I'm terrible at it. **

**You probably noticed these * here and there. Each one is a little thing I'll elaborate further on down here. **

***I don't think I ever mentioned this, but as you may have guessed before this chapter, the humans assume that Gilbert and the other nations are nobles just like them. Gilbert's fictional social ranking is that of a Baron. A Baron was basically just a rich person whose family was granted a hereditary title at some point. Most likely because some ancestor doing something in service to the nobility. Back in the day, a Baron was addressed as "Lord *Insert Name*". The same rules apply to Baronesses as well as spouses and children, even if those spouses come from a different rank or if those children aren't going to inherit their parents rank. All fairly simple procedure for back in the day. **

***Königsberg Klopse—a traditional Prussian specialty dish from the region around Königsberg (modern-day Kaliningrad by the way) which is basically a meat ball dish with white sauce and capers. **

***Pocket watches of the time sucked. I'm putting that out there. They also didn't look like the pocket watch you might have been imagining when reading that part. They more resembled a narrow cylinder a few inches in height. At one end of the cylinder were the hands and numbers would be. However, the clocks were inaccurate, off by several minutes at least, which is probably why Prussia and Brandenburg both showed up so early to Anna's office. In fact, people showing up early or late in that time by several minutes thanks to their pocket watches was probably a common occurrence back in that time. **

***The creature that attacked Prussia was a Leshy, a creature from Slavic myth similar to Western Europe's Woodwose. Leshies were protectors of the forest often described as having vines and grass beards, horns, goat legs, a tail, and being very tall. However they could change their size at will, as well as its form in general (it could change into a variety of animals). Green eyes and ghostly white skin are often part of their description as well, along with blue tinged cheeks (due to having blue blood), wearing a red scarf, wearing a left shoe on its right foot, and carrying a club or axe. They were apparently seen in the company of gray wolves and bears and guided animals on their migrations or helped them flee in times of trouble. They had no shadows. They could be territorial as well, but apparently didn't have any problems with humans. At worst, a Leshy could be very mischievous towards humans. The reason a Leshy attacked Prussia in this story is in fact because Prussia isn't human, but a super natural being like the Leshy. You can see where conflict might arise. **

***Nerthus was the Germanic Goddess that can best be described as their version of Mother Earth. She is associated with fertility, and the Roman historian Tacitus's **_**Germania **_**is one of the earliest mentions of her ever recorded. She apparently dwelled on a special island and had a holy cart that priests maintained for her. The cart was drawn by two female cows. Everywhere she traveled, Nerthus was met with hospitality and peace, and everyone would lock up their weapons when she was around and no one left for war. When she had her fill, she was returned home to her island where her cart was washed in a lake by slaves. The slaves were then drowned. Note, that the goddess that was carted around was usually an idol of some kind. **

**I hope you guys enjoyed the first part of Hochzeit. The second part will be out before the end of June. Hopefully in two weeks, after I've updated Mother. **

**Please review and follow! **


End file.
